


Chirp! Chirp Hajimeme!

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Memes, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: A funny request from my friend on Instagram whose username is https://www.instagram.com/komaaeda.nagito/Please go follow if you like Komaeda! The theme being Komaeda & Hajime taking selfies and posting them on twitter. But Twitter is named Chirper in this xD.Based on a popular fanart that I found on instagram





	Chirp! Chirp Hajimeme!

Nagito was running late. He put on green shorts with a Red & green striped top that hung loosely off his shoulders. Before he could leave he took out his phone and snapped a quick mirror selfie to show off his nightly look. He thought it was ok and posted it as a new Chirp. 

“Hajime is taking me out tonight! Hope the evening goes well. :)” He put as the caption. He added the sparkles filter around his body to look cute. Later after scrolling to refresh his feed, A new chirp from his lover appeared on top of his chirp.

“Guess who’s getting laid!!! Lmaoo0o!!!” Was the caption. The picture included was him wearing a goofy outfit. It consisted of A large red and white hoodie that looked like a giant pokeball on him.Under it was a black t shirt that read “Choking hazard down arrow” in white text. His leg was hiked up on the bathroom sink counter showing off his green pant legs rolled up. 

Komaeda couldn’t resist pressing the like button and saved the picture he then put the picture side by side with his and made another post. For the caption, he put “When you’re a bombshell angel & your boyfriend is a simple meme trying to get thru life xD.” He refreshed and got a notification. The notification was a comment from his boyfriend. He read it while walking out of his house. He looked up from his phone and found Hajime standing by car.

“Really now? Is that how you see me?” 

“You are my boi Hajimeme.” Ko laughing away while getting in the passenger side.

“Haha laugh it up you sparkly angel.”

“One other thing, You won’t be getting laid.” Ko shut the door. Hajime went around and hopped into the driver’s seat. 

“Come on Ko! I wasn’t being serious about that.”

“You better not be. If you take me somewhere nice I might give you something.” He gave a wink at the brunette.

“What will you give me?” 

“It's a surprise.” 

“O-ok. Where to?” He blushed turning his face away to look at the road. 


End file.
